nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!
|image=FairlyOddMovie-Title.png |director=Savage Steve Holland |producer= |writer=Butch Hartman Scott Fellows |music= |cinematography= |editing= |distributor= |released=July 9, 2011 |runtime=57 minutes (full-length/premiere version) 48 minutes (shortened/rebroadcast version) |rating= |preceded_by=''Wishology!'' |followed_by=''A Fairly Odd Christmas'' |website= |amg_id= |imdb_id=1696192 }} A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! is a straight-to-television film based on The Fairly OddParents, with the characters being played by live actors. This movie premiered on July 9, 2011 at 8/7c on Nickelodeon as part of the tenth anniversary celebration of the show. Its runtime (with commercials) was originally set to 90 minutes long, but was 75 minutes with commercials on the night of the premiere. The movie was released on DVD and available for purchase on iTunes the same date. Most rebroadcasts were 60 minutes long with a number of scenes cut off. Plot The movie opens on Timmy Turner's 23rd birthday as his beloved fairy family - Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof - wake him up to wish him a happy twenty-third birthday, and give him a small gift box. Before Timmy opens it, he tries to get Poof (who is still a baby even after thirteen years) to say his first word, but he just burps loudly into Timmy's face. After Timmy battles a group of pirates for his annual birthday pirate battle, Jorgen Von Strangle suddenly arrives to point out to him that he is supposed to have given up his fairies due to his age. But Timmy hasn't officially grown up, not left home, and the only time he risked being in love was when Tootie kissed him thirteen years ago, but it was forced upon him and he did not like it. Jorgen, frustrated, warns Timmy that the risk of the fairies getting exposed or captured will get higher the longer he holds onto them, and then vows to find a way to make Timmy grow up as he poofs away. Later, while he is eating breakfast, Timmy's parents provide him with their own birthday gifts - a newspaper with want ads and home rental listings, which they have been giving him for the past few years. Timmy tells his parents that he is never growing up or leaving them, but they insist that he must because they have already sold the house. Timmy quickly wishes the house unsold, which causes a realty agent to change the sale sign outside of the home. Timmy then heads off to school, during which he has a brief run-in with his old archenemy Vicky, who now runs a day care. At school, Timmy is shown still sitting in Mr. Crocker's fifth grade class, a fact that Crocker deduces to the fact that Timmy is trying to keep his fairy godparents. On his way home from school, Timmy heads through Dimmsdale Park when he suddenly catches sight of a beautiful girl his age and starts following her. Nearby, he sees the Mayor of Dimmsdale introducing Hugh J. Magnate Jr., the CEO of Magnate Power, who promises the citizens of "Dummsdale" reasonably affordable and dirty power after he tears down the park and turns it into an oil well hotel complex. The girl, however, protests Magnate and chains herself to the Dimmsdale Dogwood, a large tree in the center of the park. Magnate mocks her as a "tree-hugging wheat grass sucking outsider", but the girl says she is from Dimmsdale and that her name is Tootie. Needless to say, Timmy is surprised to realize that this girl he's now attracted to is the same girl who constantly pestered him for affection when he was ten. Magnate sends his bulldozers to crush the Dogwood tree, and Tootie along with it if she doesn't move, but Timmy wishes the bulldozers to break down, Magnate's chainsaws to turn into balloons, and then for Chompy the Goat to eat Magnate's pants. While the crowd laughs at Magnate's expense, Timmy runs over to meet Tootie, who still remembers who he is, and appears to still quite obviously like him. Timmy tells Tootie that he is still in school, and she takes it to mean he is an educated man, unaware he means elementary school. Timmy and Tootie hug, but soon a strange feeling causes Timmy to make an excuse about a sunburn to get away from Tootie. Meanwhile in his limo, Magnate is yelling at his assistant Janice about his plan being ruined, when he suddenly gets a phone call from a mysterious voice, which turns out to be Crocker as he is given away by his mother calling him for dinner. Crocker tells Magnate to meet him at the corner of Hall and Oates at a restaurant called a Chinese restaurant called the Alley. That night, Magnate arrives at the Alley and meets with Crocker, who explains to him that Magnate's problems at the park were caused by Timmy Turner's fairies. Magnate agrees to fund Crocker's plans for an Atomic Fairy Incarcerator, a prison for harnessing their powers. The next day, at Timmy's house, his fairies are questioning him on his weird behavior. Timmy thinks he is sick because his stomach is in knots and his heart is racing. Wanda says he has been acting that way since he saw Tootie in the park yesterday. Timmy admits that he admires Tootie for being brave and sure of herself, and Wanda realizes that he is falling in love with Tootie and is now at risk of losing his fairies forever. Just then, Timmy's dad calls him from below and says that Tootie is there, so he tries to escape. He makes his way through the city, spinning a yo-yo to try to keep himself distracted, but Tootie catches up with him, and asks him if he wants to go to the waterfront and share a smoothie. Timmy gives in, as smoothies are his weakness, while Cosmo and Wanda monitor the love meter, which is quickly rising. At the lakeshore, Timmy spends some bonding time with Tootie, the both of them unaware of the Dragonspy, a dragonfly-shaped camera that Crocker is using to spy on them. During this, Timmy loses his trademark pink hat. Later, they go to share dinner at a fancy restaurant, where Tootie presents Timmy with a new hat to replace the one he lost. To Timmy's admiration, she then tells him if she could wish for anything, she'd wish to clean up the park so that it would be like it was in their childhood. Cosmo and Wanda, disguising themselves as the salt and pepper shakers, try to get Timmy's attention, but to no avail. They then turn into human waiters (played by Cheryl Hines and Jason Alexander) and disrupt the dinner by pouring food all over Tootie. As Tootie goes to clean herself off, Timmy questions his fairies' intentions and wishes the mess off of Tootie, then tells them he has another secret wish he wants them to grant. Later, Timmy brings Tootie to the Dimmsdale Park, where it is revealed he used the wish to completely renovate the park. The local children also notice the change, and quickly flock to the park to play. Timmy and Tootie sit in the Dogwood tree, under the eyes of Cosmo and Wanda (still in their human disguises) watching sadly while pushing Poof in a baby carriage. Timmy puts his coat around Tootie and then snaps his fingers, and Cosmo reluctantly grants a wish which makes the dogwood tree blossom above Timmy and Tootie's heads. However, just as they are about to kiss, Wanda cries out, causing Timmy to look back and fall out of the tree. Tootie flips down from the tree and begins to suspect Timmy is hiding something from her, such as another girlfriend or a previous bad relationship. Since Timmy cannot explain his situation to Tootie, she becomes upset and yells at him "Grow up, Timmy Turner!", before running away sobbing and leaving a distraught Timmy collapsed on the grass. Cosmo and Wanda, pleased at this development, change back to their normal forms. While angrily storming away through the city, Tootie notices a seemingly innocent-looking bunny lost in the city. She tries to pick it up, but it springs a trap. She is kidnapped by Hugh J. Magnate's goons and taken into his limo, where Magnate reveals that the bunny was working for him. Some of Timmy's classmates, however, witness Tootie getting kidnapped, and sprint off to warn Timmy. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof also witness Tootie's capture, and while Cosmo and Wanda celebrate at first, a long hard stare by Poof brings out their guilt, and they too set out to tell Timmy of Tootie's peril. Unfortunately, Mr. Crocker quickly captures them using the raygun he and Magnate built. Back at the park, Timmy's classmates tell him of Tootie's capture. Timmy tries to simply wish Tootie back, but when nothing happens, and a help message magically appears on his book bag, Timmy realizes that his fairies have also been captured. Timmy steals a dirt bike in order to get to Magnate's headquarters. While driving through the city, he runs into Vicky again and accidentally causes her to splatter a pizza all over her face. She angrily begins to chase Timmy down the street, when suddenly Jorgen, who has been trying to hit Timmy with Cupid's Love Arrows, suddenly appears in front of him and causes him to crash the bike. But just as Jorgen tries to shoot Timmy with another arrow, Vicky catches up and throws a slice of pizza at Timmy. It misses and hits Jorgen instead, causing him to fire the love arrow at Vicky, who immediately falls for the musclebound fairy and starts chasing him around. Timmy sees that his dirtbike is wrecked, and that he must now find alternate transport. He then comes upon his old friends, Chester and A.J., and asks for them to give him a lift to Magnate's headquarters. When A.J. asks why he doesn't just call the police, Timmy reveals to his them that he has had fairy godparents all along. Chester and A.J. initially refuse to help him, but they change their minds when he offers to help them get girlfriends. At his headquarters, Magnate brings Tootie into his evil lair, which resembles a horrific Mike E. Mozzerella's Pizza Fun House, and places her into a ball cage suspended in the air. While overhearing his ranting about fairies, Tootie recognizes Mr. Crocker, and also notices the fairies trapped inside the Atomic Fairy Incarcerator. Magnate uses a remote which draws powers directly from the fairies and gradually drains their life force, allowing Magnate to make any wish he pleases. He wishes for a bottomless ball pit, and Mr. Crocker tests it out on one of Magnate's goons. After seeing that the bottomless ball pit works, Magnate promptly betrays Crocker and wishes him into the ball pit. Cosmo and Wanda mock Magnate for being less of a man than Timmy is, but this only prompts Magnate to make more wishes, including a huge mustache, a buff upper body, and turning an action figure he stole earlier into an actual robot servant. While Magnate continues to make errant wishes, severely weakening the fairies, Tootie notices the cage's unlock switch below her and grabs it using Timmy's yo-yo (which was still in his coat that she's still wearing). While Magnate is distracted by his ridiculous wishing (to the point that his assistant Janice gets sick of it and leaves), Tootie escapes from her prison. Eventually, after being driven there by Chester and A.J. Timmy makes it to Magnate's building and takes the elevator down to the lair. Magnate orders his robot servant to attack Timmy; the robot's laser blast misses, however, and hits the rope bridge instead, leaving Tootie suspended over the ball pit and hanging on for dear life. Magnate drops the remote in the process, and it gets lost underneath steam from a broken pipe. Timmy notices his captured fairies, and hears Tootie calling him for help. He tries to wish the bottomless ball pit into pillows, but Wanda explains their magic is being rerouted and they can't grant his wishes now. After disabling Magnate's robot servant by removing one of its batteries, Timmy swings on a rope to rescue Tootie from falling into the bottomless pit. Unfortunately, Timmy's fairies have had their life forces almost completely drained. Magnate corners the pair, forming energy from the fairies with his hands to blast them into oblivion. With no other choice left, Timmy decides it's time to grow up - he reaches over to Tootie, admits his love for her, and embraces her into a long passionate kiss, which causes Magnate's wishes to begin to reverse, and Timmy's fairies' life force to return, as Timmy is now becoming grown-up. However, this now means that Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof must return to Fairy World. Timmy says goodbye to his fairies as they slowly disappear - and then vanish to safety. Magnate frets about losing his magic power, but Timmy tells him it was neither of theirs to begin with, and then leaves with his new girlfriend. The next day, the newspapers report that Magnate was locked up in an insane asylum as nobody believed him about the fairies, and Janice took over Magnate's company and pledges to use clean energy. While reading the newspapers in Dimmsdale Park, Tootie congratulates Timmy for saving the dogwood tree and tells him she's still amazed to learn that he had fairy godparents all these years. Timmy seems saddened, and wishes that he could see them once again. Just then, Jorgen appears, trying to hide from the still-lovestruck Vicky, and then tells Timmy that he has a big surprise for him. Timmy and Tootie are brought to Fairy World and before the Fairy Council, who reveal that a new rule has been put into Da Rules - the "Timmy Turner Loophole". Due to Timmy's undying love of his fairies, as well as his many services to Fairy World in years past, Timmy is allowed to keep his fairies forever on the condition that he uses their wishes for unselfish purposes. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof reunite with Timmy, and then they are properly introduced to Tootie. A few months later, Timmy and Tootie begin their new lives together running a business called "Wishful Thinking" from out of a pink van, using the fairies' magic to bring better changes to the world. While they are about to depart, Poof finally says his first words to Timmy and Tootie, voiced by American Idol judge Randy Jackson With that, Timmy, Tootie, and the fairies drive off in the flying van, passing by Chester and A.J. and their new girlfriends. Meanwhile, Timmy's parents are relaxing outside their house, when Crocker suddenly falls from the sky in front of them and walks off, as suspicious as ever. Information This straight-to-television movie centers on Timmy Turner (Drake Bell, Drake and Josh), but unlike the series, Timmy is no longer a 10-year-old boy — he is 23, still lives at home and still attends the 5th grade! Timmy’s arrested development stems from his desire to keep his beloved fairy godparents, Cosmo (Jason Alexander, Seinfeld, as live-action Cosmo and Daran Norris, The Fairly OddParents, as animated Cosmo) and Wanda (Cheryl Hines, Curb Your Enthusiasm, as live-action Wanda and Susanne Blakeslee, The Fairly OddParents, as animated Wanda), because "Da Rules" dictates that godchildren lose their fairies when they grow up. But when Tootie, (Daniella Monet, Victorious) a nerdy girl who has always had a crush on Timmy, returns to town a beautiful woman, Timmy finds himself having very adult feelings for her. He must decide whether to grow up and be with the woman he loves, or continue acting like a child to keep the fairy godparents he adores. In the meantime, Hugh J. Magnate (Steven Weber, Wings, Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip, The Shining, Masters of Horror: Jenifer), a larger than life oil tycoon, turns his attention to capturing Timmy’s fairies and using their power to fuel his maniacal ambition. On June 3rd, a promotional behind the scenes trailer premiered on the Internet and Nickelodeon. Many of the characters featured in this trailer include Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda (in both CGI-animated and live action "human" form), Poof (still a baby), Tootie, Vicky, Timmy's Mom and Dad, and Denzel Crocker. Also seen are Jorgen Von Strangle, Chester, and A.J., and Hugh J. Magnate, although none of them are named in the promo. Drake Bell and Daniella Monet also performed a song together for the movie, "Lookin' Like Magic".Celebuzz - Victorious Cast Talk 2010 Memories, Future Goals Notes * Hugh J. Magnate Jr. is named after the villain from The Weinerville Election Special: From Washington BC, which Scott Fellows also wrote. Cast References External links * *Exclusive: Nickelodeon Orders Live-Action Movie Adaptation of The Fairly Oddparents at TVGuide.com *Nick’s The Fairly OddParents Comes to Life in First-Ever, Live-Action TV Movie Adaptation, A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! at Nick and More.com de:A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Nicktoon films Category:Movies Category:TV movies Category:Live-action movies